This invention relates to a device for actuating a linear solenoid valve adapted to be displaced in accordance with the current supplied so as to control the flow rate of gaseous fluid, for example.
In a heretofore proposed type of device for controlling the flow rate of gaseous fluid, a tubular shaft positioned within a housing is formed with a slit and the slit is opened and closed by a spool mounted on the shaft so as to be slid axially over the shaft by electromagnetic force and thereby to control the communication between an inlet pipe and an outlet pipe. This type of device is disadvantageous in that if the spool is actuated electromagnetically by means of a linear solenoid, the spool will not be slid smoothly over the shaft due to the friction between the spool and the outer surface of the shaft and the control accuracy will also be deteriorated if the clearance between the spool and the shaft is increased so as to reduce the friction.